TDAS Episode 3: Saving Private Leechball
THEY ARE USING LEECHES, THEY ARE NOT REAL WEAPONS Chris: last time on total drama, our teams had a beach finding challenge, yes they had to dig in the sand to find artifacts. The heroes won and the villains eliminated Kelly. Who will go home today on Total Drama All-Stars Into the Heroes cabin Cody: my candy it is all gone Jared: and my cellphone it's gone to Mike: what happened to our stuff (Mike blacks out and falls into his head) Mike: what were am I? Mal: welcome, stupido Mike: YOU! I thought I got rid of you Mal: you can't get rid of evil Mike runs at him and trips Mike: how did I get chained up Mal: I am in control now haha He disappears Mike: NOOO! Austin: mike get up He gets up Mal: what the He combs his hair up and looks at everyone Jared: why is your voice suddenly deeper Mal: oh sorry He coughs and it goes to mike's voice Mal: I'm fine see Rocky: oh ok good Tundra: we were worried, you blacked out Mal: I am fine don't worry Villians cabin Brutus: Kelly, is pathetic Blizzard: that is the seventh time you said that Brutus: it's true Scott: yep Johana: look here goofballs, were winning this next challenge, UNDERSTAND! Ryan: uh yeah sure Johana: ok good Brutus: wow she is bossy Chris: challenge time meet me by the docks Everyone lines up on the docks Chris: todays challenge is with leeches Rocky: WHAT EW! Jared: aww they are so cute Brutus: do we shoot each other with them Chris: you got it The villians smile at the heroes Chris: you only shoot the other team Scott: aww man Chris: there are to crates in the middle of the forest, the bigger with more advanced supplies and the smaller with less advanced supplies Mal: what are we waiting for let's go Chris: ALRIGHT GO! They start running Tundra: we have to get to the big crate first Austin: yeah, I wonder what he means "more advanced" Jared: probably like machine guns Mal: these are leeches dude Austin: I see the crate Scott: we got it He stops in front of it Tundra: smaller one go for the smaller one! They run to the smaller one Ryan: we got a canon oh my Blizzard: I call it Ryan: no I do Brutus: I DO He knocks both of them over Johana: ladies first Ryan: MOVE! He pushes all of them Doty: I got it He shoots it and it hits ryan Ryan: YOU IDIOT! Johana: move, I got it She kicks him out of the way Scott: INTO THE FOREST! Chris: and Ryan is out Ryan: FRIENDLY FIRE! They run into the forest Tundra: we will hide in this cave Austin: dark, scary, bat filled cave no way Jared: don't be a girl, go Mal: I like dark and scary Cody: yep, not weird at all They walk in Ryder: rocky? Rocky: ryder what are you doing here Ryder: this is unfair we only got to compete in one season Zuma: YEAH! Austin: Robert and Kiki are here to Kiki: better believe it Robert: colin isn't competeing? Rocky: no Robert: is ryan? Tundra: yeah Robert: oh boy, he's home alone Mal: better go home then Scott: I FOUND THEM! Brutus: yes haha Johana: FIRE! She shoots the canon and the leeches hit Brutus and Scott Brutus: ARE YOU SERIOUS! Chris: Brutus and Scott are out of the challenge! Johana: oops Scott: are you kidding me Blizzard: DON'T FIRE IT AT ME Doty: or me either Doty shoots leeches they hit Jared Jared: slowly, fainting Chris: and Jared is out! Rocky: RUN! He throws his weapon in the air and it fires and hits Doty Doty: these tickle Johana: GET THEM Mal: TAKE THIS He fires his slingshot and it hits Blizzard Blizzard: these leeches don't tickle DOTY! Doty: they do for me Chris: Doty and Blizzard are out! Johana: TAKE THIS She fires and Austin jumps infront of them, they were going to hit rocky and tundra Austin: take one for the team Rocky: THANKS DUDE! He fires and it hits johana Chris: THE HEROES WIN! Austin: woo! He faints Rocky: oh no Brutus: we lost cause of Johana Ryan: were voting her Chris: villians come to elimination when ready Blizzard: thanks Johana They go to the fire Chris: votes are in, and I'm not really shocked Chris: the first marshmellow is for Ryan Ryan: okay good Chris: Brutus and Blizzard Both: SWEET Chris: and Scott Scott: woop Chris: Johana you're on the chopping block for friendly firing, same with you Doty. But the final marshmellow goes to ... .... .. ... ... Chris: Doty Johana: FINE I WON WORLD TOUR SO I ALREADY HAVE A MILLION Doty: actually Tundra won Johana: WHAT EVER Chris: ready to get flushed Johana: fine She gets flushed Ryan: oh chris look Robert: we want a refund Chris: why Kiki: we only competed in one season Chris: fine, you'll return Ryder: now? Chris: no, anyways that raps this episode of TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS! Kiki: rigged show